Zoldyck Family arc
The Zoldyck Family Arc is the second story arc of the series, and spans from chapters 39 to 43 of the manga, episodes 32 to 36 of the original anime and from episodes 22 to 26 in the 2011 series. Summary Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio arrive at Kukuroo Mountain only to find out that they cannot get close to the Zoldyck Family estate. The Zoldyck family owns the mountain and all of the surrounding forest and the entire region is gated shut. There is a guard outpost immediately outside of the gate, but instead of serving as a guard, the man working in there actually cleans up the mess created by the watchdog whenever there are intruders into the grounds. Gon, unwilling to give up on "rescuing" Killua, learns from the gatekeeper that the actual door is the massive stone gate and anyone who enters via that path will not be attacked by the watchdog. Leorio tries to pull and push on the gate, to no avail. The gatekeeper informs them that the gate opens up different amounts of stone slabs based only on the strength of the person; however, the least amount of strength anyone needs to open the smallest portion of the door requires two tons of strength on each side. In addition, the protagonists are shocked to hear that Killua opened up three doors, making the gate 16 tons, when he arrived home not long ago. Gon's naturally candid character that allows so many people to like him and to help him out will also play a role in how this episode plays out.Gon and his friends successfully enter through the Testing Gate. After they were insulted by Seaquant, a servant of the Zoldycks, they all became determined to open the Testing Gate on their own strength. Meanwhile, Kikyo and Kalluto visit Killua in his cell while he is tortured by Milluki. His mother informs him that his friends are trying to open the gates, and she is also convinced they will never open, while Killua says otherwise.After days of training, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are able to open the Testing Gate. Zebro lets them proceed towards the mountain. They were confronted by Canary, a butlers' apprentice. She draws a line acroos the way, and if any of them crosses, Canary will beat them up. Gon made countless tries but to no avail. After he convinced Canary, she was then knocked out by Killua's mother. She thinks Canary had insult the entire Zoldyck family. With help from Canary, who is concerned about Killua, Gon and his friends are getting closer to the mansion. However, Kikyo tells them that Killua cannot see them as he is in solitary confinement. Meanwhile, Killua has been summoned by Silva and asked if he wants to see his friend? Killua answers truthfully, and he is allowed to go see his friends. Canary and Gon's group arrive at the Butlers' Quarters and are greeted by Gotoh, the Zoldyck family manager. He plays a game with the group, with seemingly deadly stakes. It turns out this was just to entertain them until Killua arrives. He does, and they all leave. At the airport, the group splits up but they all agree to meet in six months in Yorknew City. Notable Characters *Gon Freecss *Kurapika *Leorio Paladiknight *Killua Zoldyck *Silva Zoldyck *Kikyo Zoldyck *Kalluto Zoldyck *Zeno Zoldyck *Milluki Zoldyck *Gotoh *Canary *Zebro *Seaquant Category:Events